1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic throttle control device in a V-type internal combustion engine for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic throttle control device, wherein the amount of operation of the throttle by an operator of the vehicle is electrically detected by a sensor. Also, an electrical output based on a detection signal from the sensor is fed through a wire to a throttle driving motor provided in the vicinity of a throttle valve, whereby the opening angle of the throttle valve is controlled by the power from the throttle driving motor.
2. Background of the Invention
In an internal combustion engine for a vehicle including an electronic throttle control device, a throttle driving motor for driving a plurality of throttle valves is located at a substantially central position of the internal combustion engine as viewed in plan (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-42446).
The internal combustion engine for the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-42446 is an in-line four-cylinder internal combustion engine having four throttle bodies respectively connected to the four cylinders. The throttle bodies are fixedly mounted on a cylinder head so as to be pointed obliquely upward. A plurality of throttle shafts for respectively supporting the throttle valves are arranged in a line and are axially connected with each other along the cylinder train. The throttle driving motor is located adjacent to the upper end of any one of the throttle bodies at the center of the cylinder train. A drive shaft of the throttle driving motor is connected through a speed reduction gear train to any one of the throttle shafts. Accordingly, there is a possibility that an air cleaner for supplying air through the throttle valves into the cylinders may interfere with the throttle driving motor, which is located at a high position, and a large-diameter input gear of the speed reduction gear train. Therefore, the air cleaner is spaced apart from a cylinder head cover of the internal combustion engine, causing a problem in that a size reduction of the internal combustion engine is difficult.